


[mob亮/十亮] 困兽

by Unknown01



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:00:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26142229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unknown01/pseuds/Unknown01
Summary: 只是十亮不明显双暗恋前提的抹布快要变黑的白亮 ......单纯为抹而抹
Relationships: Marufuji Ryou | Zane Truesdale/Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki
Kudos: 4





	[mob亮/十亮] 困兽

又失败了。

LP清零的声音就像是被放大了无数倍钻进他的脑袋，无孔不入，将他逼得几乎快要呕吐。

他，丸藤亮，又一次在众目睽睽下一败涂地。

++

不同于决斗场馆的辉煌，四周的小巷依然黑暗破败，垃圾箱旁歪歪斜斜躺着几个流浪汉，也没人注意他们是不是每天都在那里。

输给爱德后的几场失利如果还算让人大跌眼镜的话，那么在连续败北后的今天，他已然成了人们眼中的败犬。什么恺撒......不过是在他并无悬念输了比赛后的嘘声罢了。

但尽管如此，亮还是每次结束比赛都会虔诚地脱下他那身曾经引以为傲的蓝色制服，再一丝不苟地穿好得体的西服走出场馆——随后一路拎着那只沉重的箱子穿过这些破败的小巷回到家中。他并非出生豪门，在实力至上的职业决斗里，连败即意味着没有投资价值......很快人们就会忘记那个刚刚毕业的新星恺撒亮......甚至连他的连败都不会让人谈笑多久。

或许自己明天就不会再有收到职业邀请的资格......尽管看起来依然冷峻优雅，此时亮的内心却极度彷徨。

完美便是自己的极限......别开玩笑了！这种难看的样子，究竟哪里和完美挂钩。而当时在对面笑着说出完美的人现在怕是也要皱着眉头问问身旁的翔，恺撒到底怎么了吧？又或者是，依然在学校里过得迷迷糊糊的，一心相信着恺撒还是那个完美的、不败的恺撒？

想到那个红色的身影，亮近日时刻微蹙的眉头才终于有了些许松动。希望会是后者吧。

虽然分神想着这些事，他还是感觉到了身后突然响起的异动——通常这个时候小巷里只有要走回家的他和那些早已麻木不仁的流浪汉。现在却有至少两人以上的脚步声，还随着一只罐子被踢倒的声音齐齐停下了行进。亮谨慎地转头查看，便发现身后有三个男子正不怀好意直勾勾地看向他，也没有要离开和解释的意思。

“你们是谁？”亮首先直觉他们是来抢电子流卡组的，随即紧了紧握住手提箱的手。

“恺撒亮，不，丸藤亮。现在的你恐怕是己经不能再被称之为恺撒了吧？像你这样的失败者还有什么资格天天西装革履地出现在这里，倒不如我们让你早点看清自己离开这里吧！”领头的人没有回答他的问题，只是狞笑着自顾自走近，身后的两人也一左一右紧随其后。

“你......唔！”亮皱紧了眉头后退，没几步便贴上深夜已经变得有些潮湿的墙壁。衣服被弄湿弄脏的感觉让他很不舒服，刚想开口询问其中缘由，却不想被对面的男子突然狠狠击中了腹部。

“嘶......咳......你们到底......”青年高挑的身体倚着墙蜷缩起来，没有提着箱子的那只手反射性地捂住自己的肚子，向来没什么表情的脸则因为突如其来的疼痛而皱缩起眉头和鼻子，连呼吸声都急促大声了起来。

“喂喂，不要用这种表情瞪我啊小哥......可是会把我，瞪、硬、的！”

刚刚出手的男人毫不客气地一把掐住了他的下巴，迫使他抬起脸，其力道之大几乎让他本就比常人白上不少的皮肤立刻就泛了红。亮近乎一米八的个子应该要比这男人高半个头，却因为没了力气只得曲腿倚靠在身后的墙上，整个人都想要向中心靠拢好去保护脆弱的正持续钝痛的腹部，导致他现在被捏着脸便与那张让人恶心的脸齐平。没法挣脱，他下意识地撇开视线想逃开那咸湿的审视，却被警告似的又捏了捏下巴强迫他看过去。

“啊......啊！我......我什么都没看见！”

这边的动静却突然惊动了在垃圾桶旁休息的流浪汉们，一看那三人的阵仗便齐齐发出惊呼，踉踉跄跄地起身跑了，生怕不被他们发现一般。

“哼。真是一群老鼠。”左边留着一截小辫子的男人啐了一口。

“放开我。”不知是因为没了力气还是怕被那些流浪汉，亦或是别的路人听见，亮几乎是压低了喉咙开口，让本就低沉的声线更是像要消散在空气中一般，即便那声音极其愤怒又隐忍。

“哈。你也是一样的！凯撒亮......你说什么，本大爷听不见啊！”掐着他的男人又猛地发力，一脚踢上了他的肚子。

他被这用足了力气的一脚踢到，便直接捂着腹部跪趴在地上了，这一脚似乎踢到了胃，直让他疼痛中不停地泛着恶心，只能用手肘支撑着自己的上半身咳嗽、干呕。然而男人没有停止，依然残暴地用脚持续踹他的侧腰、手臂......

“你到底凭什么整天一副高高在上的样子啊？啊？就算是输了比赛也是装模作样的表情......恺撒？哪有天天打败仗的恺撒？别笑死人了！”

男人越笑越激动，又是接连几脚踹上他的肚子，亮早已没法再支撑自己，只是侧躺着弓起背奄奄一息地抽搐、喘息，“呃啊......唔......住、住手！”

手臂和脸上也有因为粗暴的动作而被石头划破的血痕，脸边上甚至有他刚刚吐出的血和酸水......持续的低谷和繁重的压力让他昨天和今天都没怎么进食。青年平日里会认真梳好的发梢此刻也已经沾上了污物，他却毫无办法，只能蜷缩在地上忍受着全身的疼痛和男人还在持续的暴行。而剩下的那两个人看他彻底失去了反抗能力，也兴致勃勃地加入了这场凌虐。

++

感受到地上的人几乎没了生气三人才停下动作。

“我啊，就是想看看恺撒亮彻底没了希望让人踩在脚下的样子......”为首的男人蹲下一把抓起他的头发，粗暴地让他抬头露出脸——痛苦让他几乎瞳孔涣散，在昏迷的边缘。可即便如此，这张带着血痕的脸却依旧没有露出丑陋的胆小、憎恨的扭曲表情，他看起来依旧是从前那样不可侵犯的神态。

而这似乎彻底惹怒了男人，“看来这样的痛苦对你来说微不足道。不过没关系，接下来才是好戏......毕竟我，从一开始就看你不顺眼啊！”

男人快速地解开了自己的裤腰带，便将已经勃起了的阴茎送到了亮的脸前，又十分轻蔑地用顶部拍了拍他的嘴唇和脸颊。

“混蛋......”亮扭头想躲，却在说话的空隙被抓住了下颌骨，那个男人的阴茎趁此机会便长驱直入，一口气顶到了他的喉咙口，随后便是肆无忌惮地进出。亮本就仍在反胃，粗暴的顶撞更是让他几度干呕，条件反射般无力地抬手试图推开钳制。

但这不痛不痒的反抗反而只能激起男人们更强的施虐欲罢了。凌乱间有双手握住了他的腰，接着，他便被人一把拉起上半身，强硬地固定在那人胯上。隔着裤子也能感觉到对方已经蠢蠢欲动的滚烫阴茎抵上了自己。

大概是刚刚的动作太过突然，青年口中的阴茎猛地划出，操着他嘴的男人似乎是一番驰骋后被牙齿滑到了什么敏感地带，精液便也一并射在了那张漂亮又清高的脸上。他呆了呆，索性闭上了眼睛。像是已经放弃抵抗，却又羞于揭开最后一层遮羞布的修女，明明是淫乱的，却又好像不可侵犯。

“操！别他妈突然动手啊，害本大爷当了回快枪手！”松开他下巴的男人骂骂咧咧地瞪了一眼亮身后的男人，一边悻悻地穿裤子一边打量他们，“哼，恺撒被颜射的样子还真是不赖嘛，和女人的效果也没什么两样......可惜还真是个男人。真是便宜你小子了！”

“老大偶尔试试看男人就知道了。你看......”被骂的男人又调整了一下身上人的位置，被这样一番欺辱过后，亮甚至都没法自己直起身体，只能任其摆布靠在了身后的胸膛上，还沾着精液的睫毛翕动着，仿佛已经失去意识。

“可别装死啊......恺撒亮......！”

没有回应。男人便从背后一把扯开了他的西服，抓住他的手腕，带着他的手伸进略微有些空隙的衬衫，迫使他触碰自己的乳头。随后又恶劣地用膝盖顶开那双长腿，“怎么样，老大，不管男的女的骚起来都一个样吧？何况这家伙比不少女人还长得好看......”

刚刚还在扣皮带的男人看得眼睛都直了，明明是快一米八货真价实的男人，怎么这样看起来又无比色情，尽管身体已经伤痕累累，衬衣和裤子上还有干涸的血块，但闭上的眼睛就让他看起来像是睡着了，安静纯洁，等待人的采摘......凑近欣赏，还会发现他脸上和嘴角残留的点点精斑......

“切，别勾引我！我可不打算走上这条不归路！”摇了摇头，他还是暴躁地走到了远些的地方，只是眼神灼热地盯着这边。

“那么，乳头我就不客气了。”旁观了许久的第三个人终于出了声，随后便毫不客气地翻起那件衬衣，对着小巧的乳头舔了上去。之后很快就开始大力地吮吸，无人小巷里顿时响起明显的“泽泽”声，另一边则由手来照顾，一心在决斗上的青年从未触碰过这些地方，奇异的感觉很快从那两点蔓延开，直指下腹。但这种或许本该成为快感的东西，此刻却只让他觉得恶心，闷哼一声便再无了声息，只是微微皱着眉头，似是在忍耐。

“看来，我这边也得加把劲了。”亮身后的男人应该是不满他的隐忍，蓦地伸出舌头，沿着他的耳廓一路向下，最终将耳垂含进了嘴里。青年显然很不舒服，难耐地扭了下头，想要挣脱。而男人的另一只手，则伸进了他的内裤，烫得灼人的指尖毫不犹豫地进入了那个没法想象的地方，没有润滑，之后便紧随其后地挤进了第二第三根手指......

“唔......！”胸前和耳垂都在被又舔又吸，而身下从未开发过的地方又承受着暴力的强行指奸，他终究是难以忍受地得睁开了眼，却与远处那道炽热下流的目光相对上——那个殴打、凌辱自己的男人正在远处看着他双腿大开地被这两人玩弄，男人先前对他的嘲弄羞辱又再次在脑中响起，更是让他暗自咬牙要忍住不发出一点声音......可就在他想着这些略有出神的时候，身下突然就挤进了又硬又烫的东西，想要挣扎，腰却被按住了一坐到底，难以忍受的疼痛让他惨叫出声，几乎又要失去意识。  
似乎是看到这样的反应很是得意，身后的男人立刻抓着他的腰开始上下顶弄起来。

“哈啊！......不要......放开我......！”高瘦的青年被面向着所有人分开大腿，被操得上下颠簸，却丝毫没有任何快感。那个地方像被撕裂了一般疼痛，随着大开大合的动作有热液正沿着大腿流下来......是血吧？今天已经不知道流了到底多少血了.....亮开始头晕，从指尖开始凉意向全身扩散。

“你这家伙，不要只顾着自己爽啊！”本来玩弄着乳头的男人不满起来，“我这可都还没发泄啊喂。”

“抱歉抱歉......实在是，恺撒的处女穴太热太会吸了，稍微有点兴奋过头了。”还在挺动的男人轻描淡写地说着抱歉便就这还插在里面的姿势站了起来，惹得身上的人又忍不住哼出了声。除了相连的地方便没有支撑的青年向前一个踉跄，成了跪趴在地的姿势，然而刚刚稳住就被抓起头发往嘴里又塞进了一根阴茎，随后那两人如同极有默契一般同时动起来，亦或是一进一出。在两股力的作用下，亮再也没法顾及自尊，他只有用手抓住眼前那人的大腿用尽力气抵抗，才不会被嘴里的东西操到喉咙——他已经没有东西可以吐了，每次干呕都会连带着腹部的疼痛和胃的抽搐......渐渐的，他便听不见周围的一切了。

会死在这里吗？

为什么，要承受这种屈辱和痛苦......是对他心口不一的惩罚吗......自知不是却享用着天才的名号，不想输给任何人却说着渴望对手......这样的自己还真是傲慢虚伪啊......可是，只是不想输！......他想一直被那个人崇拜......他想超越有着无限可能的那个人！

十代......！

“十代......”亮终于恢复了些许意识，周围还是一片黑暗，他躺在潮湿的地上。远处闪烁的昏暗路灯、残破的衣服、污秽的周身和轻微动一下就疼到流汗的全身......这一切都昭示着如同噩梦般的一切的真实性。他还不想死......可是让其他人看到他现在这个模样和死了又有什么区别呢。

如果是你的话，一定不会嘲笑我也不会露出可怜我的表情吧？

也许，我也只是渴望能再见到你呢......就让我，任性这唯一一次吧。

全身血污残破不堪的人几乎是用尽了全部的力气爬到自己的手提箱旁，颤抖地拿住手机，拨通了那个毕业后数次想要按下却又作罢的号码。撑到接通画面跳出的瞬间，他终于放任早就抓不住的手机滑落......

“十......代......”

“喂？恺撒！......恺撒？恺撒！怎么了！回答我！在哪里？？”

电话里尽管失真却越来越响的声音完完全全传达了主人从惊喜到焦急的心情。

真好啊，十代。看来我还是那个完美不败的恺撒。抱歉......实在是没有力气再回答你了......还是高估了自己的体力，眼皮重得要合上了......根本没有力气告诉任何人现在的位置，还在意什么自尊，丸藤亮，你确实可笑。

或许，这就是只身一人寻求力量的末路吧。

++

决斗都市今夜似乎不会平静，已是临近破晓的时间，在最黑暗的海平面，却有一个小点正由远及近高速接近——是一艘从决斗学院方向驶来的快艇。

游城十代一跳下快艇便急忙向卫星定位的地方奔去，这个时间甚至来不及通知任何一个同伴，就连定位都是拜托大德寺老师用万丈目的电脑查的。这个时间，恺撒，到底遭遇了什么......

而当十代终于找到了那个小巷的时候，却几乎被眼前的景象恶心得想要呕吐，后悔、愤怒、难过融合在一起冲击着他的全身，是伤心得几乎要吐出来啊......

怎么会......恺撒......那个总是从容不迫的，温和干净的完美的恺撒......此刻正破破烂烂地倒在最靠里的角落，几乎与此时的黑暗融为一体。曾经打理得体的头发被已经干涸的深深浅浅的污物沾得一块一块、总是一丝不苟整理整齐的衣服裤子连遮盖他的身体都几乎要办不到......四周的地板上溅落着半干的呕吐物、血液，甚至是精液，窄巷空气中弥漫着那股令人作呕的气味不曾散去。那个人经历了什么可想而知。

“恺撒......为什么......”十代颤抖着，无视一地狼藉跑过去抱起了宛若已经死去一般的人。明明比他高大，抱起来却十分轻。还好，还是有温度的......还能感觉到微弱的呼吸。而从他手里飘落的，是一张攥紧了的名片。

捡起名片，青年脱下外套裹住了怀里的人，又紧紧攥了攥拳头。

啊，我知道，这个样子，一定不想被老师他们知道吧。恺撒，我带你回家。

那些家伙，我绝对不会饶恕的。

面朝第一缕阳光走出小巷的青年，接住了被风吹起的昨日报纸。而头版大字写的正是“凯撒亮第十连败......”

那身影极短地顿了顿，又任凭指尖的报纸飞走，仿佛从未得到过这段信息。

恺撒，决斗明明是该带来笑容的不是吗。如果你忘记了，那就由我来陪你想起。


End file.
